


MMOM 27 - Breaking Point

by beren



Category: Tokio Hotel, Tokio Hotel RPS
Genre: Foursome, M/M, Multi, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-29
Updated: 2008-05-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 03:20:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beren/pseuds/beren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David knows the band is at breaking point and he's doing his best to help them, but it might be too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	MMOM 27 - Breaking Point

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Soph for the beta. This is another of the "Walking in on people" series, but from a different angle.

See [](http://mmom.livejournal.com/profile)[**mmom**](http://mmom.livejournal.com/) for more authors.

**Title:** MMOM 27 - Breaking Point  
 **Author:** Beren  
 **Fandom:** Tokio Hotel RPS  
 **Pairing:** Bill/Tom, Georg/Gustav, Bill/Tom/Georg/Gustav  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction, the real people in it are used without their permission and I definitely don't own them or have any copyright to any part of any of them. I do not believe any of this happened, is likely to happen or should happen it is simply a story created around known facts about those involved.  
 **Warnings:** twincest, group sex (reported)  
Summary: David knows the band is at breaking point and he's doing his best to help them, but it might be too late.  
 **Author's Notes:** Thanks to Soph for the beta. This is another of the "Walking in on people" series, but from a different angle.  
 **Word count:** 2,315  
 **[Other MMOM fics](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/361445.html)**

David was worried, for the first time he was really worried about the band not holding together. Through everything else the media and the industry had thrown at Tokio Hotel, Bill, Tom, Georg and Gustav had all pulled together, but lately the cracks were beginning to show. With the strain of Bill's illness and all the demands the record company had been making on the band since, there was too much stress on the boys. Tom and Bill were bickering all the time, and it wasn't just the normal twin fights; they were all used to those, it was something else; Georg was actually beginning to look depressed and in conjunction with the laid back bassist that was like Mickey Mouse turning out to be a beer swilling, chain smoking, child molester; and Gustav just wasn't talking to anyone, at all.

He'd managed to wrangle them a day off in the crazy schedule, but there hadn't been time to arrange for them all to go home, so he'd left them in the apartment the previous night. It was now coming on to lunch time and he had meant to leave them alone all day, but he couldn't help worrying about them. It was his job to stay between them and as much of the shit from the industry as possible, but now that the twins were eighteen it wasn't so easy. Bill point blank refused to let him shield them as much as he once had done.

In David's head he still sometimes thought of them as the innocent teens he had first met; they were his boys and he wanted to protect them, but everything seemed to make it harder and harder.

Putting the key in the lock, he quietly opened the apartment door. He didn't want to disturb them if the were still sleeping, which he hoped they were, because all four had been running on empty. It was so hard for the boys to go out and just relax, but he'd managed to arrange for a cinema to close one of its screens to the public so that they could all go and see the latest Indie film that evening if they wanted to. He knew Gustav had mentioned it the one time David could remember their drummer speaking in the last week, and it was the one time Bill had actually been animated when not in front of a camera when it had been mentioned.

As he stepped from the hall into the living room, he came to a complete halt and just stared. The room was trashed. It wasn't just a little bit trashed either; every stick of furniture was overturned; the TV was on it's face in the corner; everything that had been in the cupboards was strewn all over the floor and it basically looked as if a bomb had gone off in the middle of it. This was bad, this was very bad and David really didn't know what to do.

There had been tantrums before; every once in a while everyone needed to let of a little steam, but there had never been this much devastation. The biggest incident to date had been when Bill had seen a nasty, bitchy segment on TV and snapped and managed to tip the TV onto its side. With that one Bill had been so shocked at what he'd done he'd burst into tears and that had been the end of that. This; this was something entirely different; everything had been systematically destroyed.

David's worry spiked and he began to pray that it wasn't too late to fix things. He should have seen this coming with better foresight and done something about it earlier; he would never forgive himself if he was too late to help.

As he stood there trying to decide what to do, he heard a moan and his eyes flew around the room. Someone was in amongst all the devastation and they sounded muffled and in pain. If one of his boys was hurt, he had to find them and do what he could for them. The problem was the room was so trashed that he had no idea where they could be and he definitely didn't want to make it worse by stepping on them. He heard the moan again and carefully made his way in the right direction; it sounded as if it was coming from the other side of the upturned sofa.

When he peered over the wrecked furniture, prepared to find one of his charges bloody and bruised, his eyes almost popped out of his head. It was so not what he was expecting and he dropped everything that he was holding, including his phone where he had been ready to dial for assistance and just stared.

Georg, a very naked Georg, had an equally naked Gustav pinned to one of the discarded sofa cushions, kissing Gustav senseless while having one, possibly two fingers buried in Gustav's arse. From the look of things Gustav was enjoying it very much indeed if the very prominent erection was anything to go by, that was, up until the point where David's phone bounced off the back of the couch and glanced off Georg's shoulder.

Georg looked round at him instantly and froze.

"David!" was the confused exclamation.

He had told them he wouldn't bother them all day and he'd only come over to tell them about the cinema and to appease his own worry that they were all okay, so Georg was clearly shocked to see him. Of course that probably had a lot to do with the compromising position he had just found them in as well. He noticed that at his name, Gustav's gaze was on him as well.

"I... um..."

What could he possibly say in such a situation.

"Ow, my head," that was Bill's voice and he turned to see a mop of black hair appearing from behind a fallen cabinet.

He didn't have to be a world class observer to notice that the shoulders attached to the head with the unruly hair were bare, or the fact that Bill had a huge hickie on one side of his neck. David didn't know what to think, let alone what to say. Then when a head full of blond dreadlocks appeared just behind Bill on top of shoulders that were equally naked, the last rational thought he had left fled his head. He really couldn't be seeing what he thought he was seeing; that wasn't possible.

"Oh," Tom said on seeing him and, as he watched, a protective arm curled around Bill's shoulders.

His eyes flicked from Georg and Gustav, who were still frozen mid sex to Bill and Tom who looked equally debauched, but not quite as compromised. David had no idea what he had walked into and he had no mental processes to deal with it. His first instinct was to turn, walk out, and pretend he hadn't seen any of it, but he was pretty sure that simply wouldn’t work.

"Look," Bill said, extricating himself from Tom's embrace and standing up, "we can sit here and stare at each other all day, but I need an aspirin. We can talk about this in a minute."

Bill was completely naked, just like Georg and Gustav; that much was perfectly obvious the moment Bill stood up and David felt several of his long held principles shattering. When Bill grabbed what had to be one of Tom's t-shirts from the wreckage and threw in on, David noticed the clothes strewn around the room for the first time. He had been so busy worrying about what he was seeing that he hadn't noticed the obvious.

Leading by action as ever, Bill stepped over the fallen cabinet, picked up a second of Tom's t-shirts and passed it to his twin, and then walked towards the kitchen. David watched every move, because he couldn't do anything else.

"Come with me," Bill said, looking at him, "this will probably be easier if you're not looking at naked people."

David really wasn't so sure, but he left everything where he had dropped it and meekly did as he was told. He had no contingency plan for this, it just didn't fit with his world view and he didn't have a clue what to do. He watched Bill flick on the coffee pot and then go to the cupboard and pull out some pills before filling a glass with water.

"What the hell happened?" he finally managed to form a coherent question as Bill popped two of the pain killers.

"We had a huge row," Tom's voice just behind him made him jump and he turned to find himself hemmed in.

Tom was in the doorway and David didn't think he was going to be allowed to leave anytime soon.

"I lost it," Bill said in a voice that sounded far too calm, "big time. I screamed at everyone and we were all so on edge, they began to scream back. That's when we trashed the living room."

That much at least made sense; it was what David had been afraid of, but it didn't explain the nakedness.

"Then we ran out of furniture," Gustav joined the conversation and Tom moved into the room as the other two appeared behind him.

"Most of us were pretty homicidal by then," Georg added, and the strangest thing was, no one of the four sounded remotely repentant; "so I kissed Bill."

David's brain did a back flip; that just didn't logically add up.

"How do you get from homicidal to sex?" he blurted out the question before his thoughts had time to catch up.

"It was the only thing that had equal appeal as killing him," Georg said as if it made perfect sense.

"But you weren't with Bill this morning," David pointed out, trying his very best to get his head round the situation.

"Nope," Bill took over again, "we all had sex with each other, but we kind of paired off to sleep."

"It was a very liberating experience," Gustav added and David looked at all of them properly for the first time.

It was only then that it occurred to him that the whole band did appear a hell of a lot more relaxed than since before Bill's illness. If they hadn't all been looking at him, somewhat worried, they could have been called content.

"And was this a one time thing?" he asked, even though he suspected the answer from what he had already seen.

His mind was beginning to turn again and he was doing his best to think like a manager and a friend.

"I don't know about the others," surprisingly it was Gustav who spoke first, "but I'd like to keep my options open."

"It brings us together," Bill added with a nod, "we need that."

"But I don't think we'll need to destroy the living room every time," Tom added and gave him a twisted smile.

All the possibilities of them getting caught; the possible scandal flew through his head, but David just couldn't form the words to condemn them. He sat down and laughed, a little hysterically; this was so far to the left of normal that he didn't know what to do or say. He had known every member of the band was on edge and the state of the living room proved that, but he had had no idea they would find a solution themselves, that was at the same time so easy and so complicated.

"No one else can know," was about all he could think to say as he realised that he was indeed going to cover for them.

'Group sex', 'incest', 'gay': all those words flew through his head as he imagined the headlines if this got out, but, even as he thought about it, he began to form contingency plans. In the back of his mind he wondered if the band would want to go back to using one tour bus now.

"We had already figured that out," Gustav said in a tone that suggested he thought David was an idiot for having to point that out, but the expression on Gustav's face was grateful and that's all David needed. "I'm going to shower."

Clearly Gustav had decided that the conversation was as complete as it needed to be.

"I'll come with you," Georg said and almost managed to make it sound innocent.

"Who said you were invited?" Gustav asked, completely deadpan.

Georg grinned and David had never been so pleased to see the 'I can melt your pants with one smile' grin in his life. It was so normal that it made him happier than he could explain.

Gustav made a put upon sound and rolled his eyes, but indicated that Georg should precede him out of the room. It was such a Gustav thing to do that David almost smiled; he hadn't seen Gustav do the put upon routine for weeks.

When the pair left, he turned back to find something else he hadn't seen in a while; Bill and Tom were standing in the corner talking quietly. He wasn't sure what they were talking about, but it seemed to be important by the way they were acting, so he took the time to sort his head out. If the four were going to keep this up he was going to have to make sure that they could move between each other's rooms easily in hotels. He would have to tell Saki, but the boys wouldn't have to know that. It would take some planning and some covering up, but it wasn't an impossible task.

"David," he looked up as Bill spoke to find Bill and Tom both looking at him in a little more than friendly way, "you've seemed kind of stressed lately."

**The End**


End file.
